


Primrose

by AsagiStilinski



Series: Y-G-October 2018 [22]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Magic, Fae & Fairies, Fairies, Flowers, Lost - Freeform, M/M, Temptation, alternate universe- faeries, faery realm, spiriting away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-06 06:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16382852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsagiStilinski/pseuds/AsagiStilinski
Summary: "Humans have no sense of manners," the stranger said with a small shrug, lips twitching up into a smile once again as he offered the apple out to Atem"You look like you've had quite an evening, why don't you have a bite? You'll feel better,"He shouldn't think anything of it, it was just an apple that he had found laying on the ground, and yet...Something about the offer felt strangely ... like a temptationDay 22 of Y-G-October 2018





	Primrose

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Finaiarel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finaiarel/gifts).



> Day 22- http://horrificmemes.tumblr.com/post/177941943723/its-that-tiiiime-just-like-last-fall-im-giving "Lost"
> 
> I always love the stories about fae folk and the various ways they lure people in/attract humans/trap humans, I'm sure this won't be my first fic in the fandom resembling this concept

Curse his lack of directional sense...

Curse his bad memory....

Curse everything about this move, honestly

He could have _sworn_ that he was supposed to turn left on Oak Street, and yet, here he was, standing in front of a forest, trying to figure out how he had even gotten here to begin with

He could either go in.... or turn around and try to start over...

For a moment, a rather long moment, he stood there staring at the entrance to the woods, wondering what he should do, but before too long, the sound of a large dog barking- and "barking" was putting it mildly considering the utter _avalanche_ of noise that dog was producing- made his decision for him

He started into the forest, hoping that maybe he would emerge on the other side closer to home

He really was starting to regret taking this job opportunity to begin with, as much as he had wanted to work closer to the gaming capital of the world, and as much as he loved the technological advances of Domino, he really missed being closer to nature

He had lived in a very small town out in the country before moving here, the sort of place where everyone knew eachother and the latest technology were laptops and flip-phones

He didn't belong there, not after his father died and his cousin went off to college, leaving him all alone, he couldn't stay anymore

But being in a new town all on his own- especially one that was so different from his home- was unnerving and difficult and frustrating, even at the best moments, and he sometimes wondered just how long he could survive here...

A shudder passed through him, he assumed it was from the autumn chill, and he hugged his bouquet of flowers closer

He had been hoping that adding some cut flowers to his home would make him feel a little more at ease, and his mother's favorite had been Primrose, so he had gone out of his way to find a florist that had Primrose this time of year

Thankfully he had finally hunted one down, but at the cost of the search being an all day journey and Atem now having a difficult time finding his way home

He glanced around as he walked, fallen leaves crunching under his feet, and found the emptiness of the forest to be rather unnerving

He was feeling more and more out of place, and honestly, he was starting to regret coming this way, that is... until he felt his foot hit against something small and round

Blinking, he looked down and squinted in the darkness, taking his phone out of his pocket and turning the light on

"An... apple...?"

Actually, once he looked up, he realized that he was surrounded by apple trees

And that wasn't the only thing surrounding him

Upon looking down, he found that he was also surrounded by _mushrooms_ , but unlike the apple trees, the mushrooms were formed in a perfect circle around him

How strange....

He remembered hearing something about mushroom circles being natural but he couldn't remember what it was now...

Oh well, figuring that he may as well take a snack for his troubles, he bent down to pick up the apple, only to gasp and stumble backwards when he saw another hand already there

He quickly flashed his light upwards, shining it in the face of a beautifull stranger

He was pale and short, with round, soft features, violet eyes and blonde-black-purple hair, and he was wearing the _sweetest_ expression

A warm, soft smile, gentle eyes, inviting, welcoming....

It was odd for a stranger, but incredibly comforting at the same time

"Wow, are you ok?" he asked with a light laugh, reaching out to gently take Atem's hand and lead him a little bit closer, further into the center of the mushroom circle, away from the edge

Maybe he was afraid of Atem stepping on a mushroom?

"I-I'm fine... I mean... I'm _lost_ , but otherwise I'm alright,"

"Well that's good, that you're alright I mean, not that you're lost, being lost is no fun,"

"And yet sadly it happens to me quite often," Atem found himself sighing

"I'm afraid I have no sense of direction, and given that I just recently moved here, it's even worse than usual,"

"Oh, a new resident huh? Well then, let me be the first to welcome you, I .. _am_ the first, aren't I?"

"Surprisingly yes, even though I've been here for a few weeks now,"

"Humans have no sense of manners," the stranger said with a small shrug, lips twitching up into a smile once again as he offered the apple out to Atem

"You look like you've had quite an evening, why don't you have a bite? You'll feel better,"

He shouldn't think anything of it, it was just an apple that he had found laying on the ground, and yet...

Something about the offer felt strangely ... like a temptation

What is that story from Christian mythology about being tempted by an apple?

Oh, but... they're saying that was a pomegranate now right?

Atem couldn't say he'd ever paid much attention to that sort of thing, he was quite religious, but he was Pagan, not Christian

No matter, it was just a story anyway

So, with a smile, he gently lifted the apple away from the stranger and took a bite, a shudder passing through him, eyes fluttering in delight

It was the sweetest apple he had ever tasted, he couldn't explain it, but it was as though he was biting into something ... _richer_ than what he was used to

Was this the difference between wild apples and store bought?

"Do you like it?" the stranger asked sweetly

Atem nodded slowly, brushing a bit of juice away from his lips with his thumb before licking it off

"It's magnificent, I didn't stumble into an orchard did I?"

"Afraid not, there are just alot of apple trees out here," the stranger winked back, his eyes flicking down breifly to the flowers Atem was holding before reaching out to gently stroke his fingers against the petals

"These are beautifull... Primrose aren't they? My favorites,"

"Really? They were my mother's favorites too," Atem said softly, staring down at the beautifull white petals for a few breif moments before turning his attention back to the stranger

"I apologize, I'm being rude, my name is Atem, what's your's?"

The stranger looked a little taken aback by this, giving a generous pause before answering

"Atem..... that's such a beautifull name, everyone calls me Yugi,"

"Yugi.. 'game'... that's cute, is that really your name?" Atem asked curiously, taking another bite of the apple

"It's what everyone calls me," Yugi repeated with a shrug

Atem felt like he was wording that very carefully... but he wasn't going to comment on it

If it was what Yugi wanted to be called, who was he to take issue with it?

"Well I think it's lovely,"

"Thank you," Yugi smiled back, taking a step closer, even though they were already quite close to eachother as it was

"You said you were lost, right? Let me guide you then,"

"Oh, but... I haven't even given you my address," Atem mused, tilting his head innocently

"It's ok, trust me, I know where you're going,"

He tilted his head curiously, but didn't argue

For some reason, he already trusted Yugi, even though they barely knew eachother

So he simply took the stranger's hand and allowed him to start leading them out of the circle of mushrooms and further into the woods

There was just one small problem, however

As they walked, and the darkness grew thicker, Atem began noticing a faint glow coming from Yugi's back

A glow taking the shape of-

" _Wings_...."

Yugi paused suddenly, glancing at Atem over his shoulder and smiling sweetly at him

"Ah, so you've noticed,"

"You... are you a....?"

"Faery? Yes, I am, and _you_ have all but offered yourself to me on a silver platter,"

Offered himself? What did he- .....?

.... Wait....

The mushrooms... now he remembered, a ring of mushrooms was called-

" _A faery ring...._ "

"That's correct, you stepped into a faery ring, carrying Primroses- a notorious Faery Flower- and even ate Faery Food, an apple at that, at that point I was convinced you _wanted_ me to spirit you away,"

"I... didn't know what I was doing,"

Something about that made Yugi stare at him with skepticism as they walked

"You're Pagan and you didn't realize you had stepped into a faery ring?"

"I've had alot on my mind lately, I haven't been sleeping well, I-... I .... gave you my real name...."

"You did," Yugi nodded, still smiling, as if nothing was wrong

"And that means that .. you have some control over me, don't you?"

"Well, technically, that would only be the case if you were a faery, but all names hold power,"

Atem gave a long, quiet exhale, closing his eyes breifly and hanging his head

A faery ring, faery flowers, faery food, his real name... to say that Yugi had every faery-given right to spirit him away was putting it _very_ mildly

But the faery seemed to have sympathy for him, his smile turning somewhat sad, bittersweet, as he stepped closer and very gently took Atem's hand, the one with the apple, and lifted it a little higher

" _She's dear to folk throughout the land, in her is nothing mean, she freely spreads on every hand, her petals pale and clean, and though she's neither proud nor grand, she is the Country Queen,_ ,"

"You're a Primrose faery... that's why you were attracted to the flowers..."

"Very observant, and I'm impressed that you recognize the poem,"

"How could I not? It's one of my favorites,"

Yugi smiled a little bit more, reaching out to gently place his hand over Atem's, over the one holding the apple

"I never wanted to kidnap you, I never intended to keep you against your will, but when you came into the faery ring and... you did everything right... I thought you _wanted_ a glimpse into my world, I wanted to show you, and _invite_ you to stay... not _force_ you to stay,"

Atem was quiet for a moment before allowing his lips to tick up into a small grin

"Do you make this offer to everyone who brings you flowers?"

That pulled a small laugh from the faery, a grin on his face as he stared up at the other

"You're the first, actually,"

"Oh, I'm surprised and honored," the human teased playfully

Yugi smiled a little bit more, curling his fingers a little bit tighter around Atem's hand as he brought it closer, taking a bite out of the apple

"I'll let you go if you want me to, but if you want to explore... I won't keep you against your will, you have the option to leave if you want to, just ... tell me what you want,"

Rather than saying anything, Atem decided that there was another way to show Yugi his intentions, so he brought the apple up to his lips, and took another bite

Yugi seemed _delighted_ , he beamed with happiness, squeezed Atem's hand- as much of it as he could grasp, atleast, then leaned up and gave him a soft, adoring kiss

"I knew a man who carried Primrose was a man I could have some faith in,"

"Faith..." Atem agreed slowly

He knew that this- all of this- was absolutely _insane_ , and he was no stranger to the stories of the faery realm, how dangerous it could be, yet...

He couldn't help being utterly _enthralled_ by Yugi

"I believe I'm experiencing a little bit of faith in you myself,"


End file.
